There are many different types of heat engines. One heat engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,640 entitled "Heat Engine" and issuing to Czaja on Nov. 16, 1999. Therein disclosed is an open cycle heat engine using an air-steam mixture. Most engines typically use water that is converted into steam. Water boils at about one hundred degrees centigrade or two hundred and twelve degrees Fahrenheit at sea level atmospheric pressure. The steam produced by boiling water is often used to drive a piston. However, general relativity high heat is required to boil water. Additional the high temperature water may cause corrosion in many parts of the engine. Additionally, such engines are not as efficient as they could be. Additionally, there is often a delay in heating the water, which causes the engine to respond slowly. Therefore there is a need for a lower temperature faster response heat engine.